Prior to the present invention, methods for determining hydrolytic analytes included chromogenic esters which, when hydrolyzed by esterase or protease, produced a colored alcoholic product, the intact ester being of a different color from the free alcohol. Many of these systems included accelerator compounds and diazonium salt coupling agents.